Piccolo's Science Project
by Einstein-006
Summary: Gohan persuades Piccolo into helping him with a science project! But, the project is about Namekians!!! How will Piccolo ever survive? Takes place in the time after the Cell Games.
1. The Deal of a Lifetime... Membership?

HI! It's me, Einstein! Yes, I know you want to strangle me for not continuing my stories (HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH), but I need to write another fic. It just got into my head when I was thinking about Piccolo only drinking water, and it just hit me (well actually, I dunno what hit me, but it was hard). Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, sweet sanctum. This waterfall is oh so sweet. I could sit here for hours…" whispered Piccolo to himself, meditating in the air in front of a waterfall. The water was a pure, clear blue, falling into a picturesque scene of a lake and forests. Birds DID NOT CHIRP. Piccolo decided they were annoying and destroyed them all. Anyway, this is what you call Piccolo's heaven.  
  
"OH PICCOLO!" yelled a small boy's voice, echoing off the steep walls of the cliff. Young Gohan stood in air, waving his hands at his old teacher.  
  
Gohan hadn't actually changed much since the Cell Games, which had happened only 2 short years before. He still had the jagged black locks and goofy grin he had inherited from his father. In his arm was a heavy textbook that had the word SCIENCE printed on it in very large, bold letters.  
  
"Oh well, all good things end sometime…" muttered Piccolo getting out of his Indian-style position. "Hey Piccolo, I wanted to ask you something!" said Gohan, flying closer to Piccolo.  
  
Without letting the Namek answer, Gohan continued, "Will you help me with my science project? I wanted to do something about nature, but I couldn't decide on something. Plus, my teacher said I need a partner for my science project, and you're my first choice!" exclaimed Gohan, grinning widely.  
  
Instead of going to school as a teenager, Gohan had begun to go to school just a month after the Cell Games. He was top in the class, of course, and Chichi was very proud of him.  
  
"Kid, I do not-" Piccolo was cut off as Gohan began to speak again, "Can we do a study on Nameks? I think they're really cool. Plus, since you're one, I can get some really in-depth information!"  
  
"Kid, I WILL NOT DO THIS!" Piccolo screamed, his face blazing with anger and annoyance. "For a lifetime supply of bottled water?" asked Gohan, holding up a bright purple gift certificate. "I won it at school! You can have it if you help me." finished Gohan, putting his hands behind his back and using his best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"No way Go- Wait, did you say LIFETIME SUPPLY OF BOTTLED WATER! I'll DO IT!" yelled Piccolo, a rare smile creeping onto his face. Since Namekians only drank water and didn't eat, this was a godsend for Piccolo.  
  
"Great, we start tomorrow. Come by my house around 9:00 in the morning, okay?" asked Gohan, flying away. "Fine kid, but you better give me that certificate when we are done with this stupid project!" yelled Piccolo, flying off. He left a large white trail of energy as he flew away, knowing nothing of the tortures he would encounter the next day...  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? OF COURSE YOU DID! This chapter was really short (expect 2000+ word chapters from now on), but I had to begin this somewhere. You see, I did get this idea just a few minutes ago, and soon it will be turned into a fic! Oh, I am SO PROUD OF MYSELF! Goodbye until next time! 


	2. The Green Planet Theory!

Hi! I haven't updated this story recently because I was working on The Legendary Super Saiyan, one of my other fics. Read it! It's really nice. I hadn't updated it for a while, so I added 3 chapters over the course of about 4 days. But who cares about that fic! THIS FIC ROCKS! LOL! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I am actually doing this…" muttered Piccolo, landing in front of Gohan's home. Smoke came out of the stone chimney in rings, making a Lord of the Rings type effect. It was 9:00 in the morning SHARP, and Piccolo hoped "the brat" was still asleep so he could go home and… sit by a waterfall for countless hours.  
  
"Gohan! Get out here NOW!" yelled Piccolo, knocking on the door so hard it fell over, it's hinges cracked and broken. "Who the- Oh, it's you! Well I see you're here to see Gohan and "help" him with his science project. DON'T INTERFERE YOU GREEN MONSTER!" screamed Chichi, glaring angrily from Piccolo to the door, not sure to be angry about an old mortal enemy of her deceased husband, or the loss of her expensive door.  
  
"Hi mom! HEY PICCOLO!" shouted Gohan from afar, running over to greet his old sensei. Gohan was, as usual, happy and cheerful, though Piccolo could see through the emotional mask Gohan had put up. Piccolo knew that Gohan still hurt from Goku's death, but he had learned to accept it, and had become the nice boy that he used to be again.  
  
"Okay, what do I have to do?" asked Piccolo immediately, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at Gohan, not with anger, but with mere annoyance. "Well, first, we are doing Namek's history. Since you were part of Kami once, I'm sure you know all about because Kami came from Namek! SO COME ON!" shouted Gohan, pulling Piccolo into his "room".  
  
"Gohan, history is not my favorite sub-" Piccolo was cut off as Gohan pulled out a notebook and pencil, the excessive amount of paper in the notebook threatening to explode at any moment.  
  
"Yeah, I know you love history Piccolo! Now begin!" exclaimed Gohan, eagerly holding up his pencil and grinning at Piccolo foolishly. "Fine, but let me think about where to begin. Namek has a pretty long history, ya know." said Piccolo, wisely, holding his hand up to his chin and "thinking". He was really inventing what the heck had happened before Goku had turned SSJ and defeated Frieza.  
  
"Well, Namek began with the big bang and this theory called the "Green Planet" Theory." started Piccolo, choosing his words "wisely", as he thought. "Well, when there was too much nothing in one area, it exploded and formed Namek!" exclaimed Piccolo, raising his finger up and smiling one of his rare smiles.  
  
"Okay, okay, hold on…" murmured Gohan absently, busily writing down notes. "Okay, the "Green Planet" Theory states that any planet formed in that way turns green completely. The Big Bang that formed the Earth wasn't entirely like that, there were some atoms there already, so only PART of the Earth is green." said Piccolo, nodding his head as if he believed he was doing an awesome job at inventing Namek's history.  
  
"Continue" said Gohan simply, finishing off one of the short phrases that make up all student's notes (that's true ya know; at least it is for 6th graders). "Okay, ya see, the fact that the egg came before the chicken is relevant here. An egg just appeared out of no where, because a field of grass had too many chloroplasts. Those chloroplasts joined to make a green egg. That egg made the first Namekian." said Piccolo, a frown coming onto his face. History was not his favorite subject.  
  
"Duh…Duh…Ok….Oka….Okay?" whispered Gohan, his jaw dropping a foot past it's physical limit. Clearly, the young boy was smart enough to know that this story was either somehow, insanely true, or that it was just made- up. But since Gohan had always trusted Piccolo since the age of 4, he was ready to believe it. He had seen an evil Prince of Saiyans come along, try to conquer the earth, be beaten, die, be wished back to life, marry BULMA of all people, and have a son who had saved his father and the world. Since then, Gohan believed almost anything.  
  
"That guy's name was…uh… Keman!" exclaimed Piccolo, showing how he knew how to spell Namek backwards. "He just spat out like 50 eggs and dropped dead. All Nameks have their limits of reproduction. Anyway, those people spat out like 50 eggs each and this continued until all the Namekians believed there were enough people around, and decided to live a peaceful life. Just for the heck of it, they divided their race by healers and warriors." finished Piccolo, ending with a victorious smirk.  
  
"Um, that was quite… INTERESTING…" said Gohan, emphasizing the last word. Though it sounded scientifically incorrect, how far off could it be? If science never said anything about Saiyans who had the power to destroy the earth without thinking about it whilst still eating at least 1000+ tons of food, how could it tell about creating some kind of green planet?  
  
"Now, we are going to describe special features of a Namekian. To make things easy at first," Gohan ended this with a nervous glance at the scowling face of Piccolo, "we will begin with regeneration. First, I need a sample from you. Would an arm do?" asked Gohan politely, picking up a pair of shears that could saw through titanium.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING GOHAN!" screamed Piccolo, his face contorted with anger, fury… and a little fear. "I just want a sample…" whispered Gohan, preparing to cry for his mommy. His eyes watered, but then tears leaked from them like oil leaking from a sinking oil tanker (what a simile).  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Piccolo, covering Gohan's mouth with his larger, rougher, and not to mention greener, hand. "Don't tell Chichi! She'll kill me with her ultimate frying pan, and then make you do your report non-stop until you finish!" whispered Piccolo, covering himself and his "little buddy" Gohan with his cape.  
  
"Okay, we will finish next time!" whispered Gohan, grinning like a madman at the "new game" they were playing. "Fine brat, but no more crying!" said Piccolo sternly, but then glancing at the door nervously, afraid of Chichi's wrath…  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Wasn't it awesome? OF COURSE IT WAS! LOL! Anyway, next time, Gohan and Piccolo talk about a Namekian's special features. How are they going to do the extended arms and legs? Or will they get "tied up"? Goodbye until next time! 


End file.
